


Stationary

by j3ssential



Series: Set Ablaze [6]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Dungeons & Dragons References, Fights, Fish out of Water, Goblins, Non-Graphic Violence, Origin Story, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Fiction, Out of Place, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j3ssential/pseuds/j3ssential
Summary: Wildfire is stuck on a boring job.
Series: Set Ablaze [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554559
Kudos: 1
Collections: Wildfire





	Stationary

The farmer was terrified of her. Most humans were, and she was largely used to it by now; she didn’t even try to startle them much anymore. Yet as terrified as he was by her very presence, he still offered her the use of his house for rest while she ferreted out the goblins. Another boring job, but the comical look of surprise on his face when she bedded down in the fireplace instead of his offered bed or couch was almost worth it. Almost.  
His wife crouched behind him most of the time, saying nothing, but watching Wildfire with wide eyes. The women here were so much more timid than she was used to, and prudish. The farmer had almost swallowed his tongue when Wildfire had suggested a liaison between the three—you have thought she’d had a knife to his throat. His wife had gone white, and shrank behind him even further, which irritated Wildfire. Were all humans cowards? Certainly the ones she had met so far were. And so very fragile.  
A small blonde head peeked from a doorway behind the couple, and Wildfire raised an eyebrow. They were so terrified of her they were hiding their young…or perhaps a halfing they didn’t want her to know about. Either way, she wanted to get this done with. She wouldn’t find anything of value here, but at least she could take out her irritation on the goblins the fool farmer had hired her to eliminate. She’d seen the livestock; they delighted in destruction too. She scowled and turned on her heel, ignoring whatever meaningless dribble had been spilling from the farmer’s mouth while she had been lost in thought. At least the goblins were less cowardly.  
Even so, she’d been here too long. Two days already; there were many caves to search near the farm, and too much mess to reliably track them. She was miserably bored, irritated, and hungry. The area was rocky and had little in the way of fuel, and the farmer had visibly paled when she made overtures about burning his furniture. How was she supposed to solve his problem if she was distracted by hunger? His awful meals of boiled potatoes and month old pork had not done the job either. Still, at least there was something this time. Last time it had been all plants. She’d ended up forcibly consuming the merchant’s side table. Vegetarians indeed.  
She stopped suddenly, her senses assaulted. She had never had a particularly good sense of smell--she was a creature of fire, after all--but even she could smell the overwhelming stench of rot and decay; unwashed bodies and poorly dug latrines. She smiled, her hands whipping out and down streaking fire behind them. She’d found the goblins. And now it was time to earn her coin; and have a whole lot of fun doing so.  
For a long time after she went in the cave, there was nothing but the sounds of screaming, explosions, and a mad cackling. As time went on, the smell of char and ash slowly overtook the entrenched smells of death to make their own flavor. She followed on the heels of it, hair glowing bright and wild, clothes half burnt off, small bits of things best not looked at too closely covering what was left. She was, quite literally, glowing.  
She flicked some goblin leftovers off of her hand, the clump hitting the ground with a sickening squish. She marched back towards the farmer’s house whistling a cheery, very off key tune. She could move on.


End file.
